1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a safe cover device for the needle of a syringe, and especially to a device with an external sleeve to completely accommodate the needle, and with an annular collar to fit in a needle cap in order that the needle cap can be safely cover the needle, the device is particularly suitable to apply to a syringe or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the medical science was widely developed, medicine injection with syringes has been the fastest and most effective way of curing, and it is widely adopted in the medical field. However, popularization of injection with syringes derivates problems of infection of germs by inadvertent stabbing, which problem has been gradually taken seriously, and various syringes have been developed thereby.
However, most conventional protecting structures for the needles of syringes have a sleeve for each needle generally in the shape of an elongate cylinder having a receiving chamber with a predetermined longitudinal depth for insertion therein of the needle of the corresponding syringe; the protecting sleeve is provided on the external surface thereof with a protective pick-up portion extending a predetermined length outwardly to allow a user to pick up with fingers, the protective pick-up portion has a predetermined distance from the external surface of the syringe to provide a safe distance when in picking up; however, with this safe distance from the syringe during picking up the protective pick-up portion by the user, the sleeve is hard to be actually aligned with the needle for inserting after use, it is more probable that cases of accident stabbing by the needle may occur; therefore, such conventional protecting structures are not desired.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention studied and developed a safe cover device for the needle of a syringe which is safe in putting on a needle cap against stabbing, and is convenient for mounting and is able to be used repeatedly.